


Thorn Of A Rose.

by pinkranunculus



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hosie, Lots of Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, a lot of pining, angst with crying, hosie endgame?, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkranunculus/pseuds/pinkranunculus
Summary: There's a strange sensation that began in her throat. Josie Saltzman knew life was weird and she knew things were awkward with Landon and Hope being each other's truest loves, but then again, life isn't fair, and she knew she couldn't allow herself to hold onto a fairy tale dream. She passed off the burning pain as nothing more than her dealing with life, sadness, confusion and angst. Maybe it was just the flu, but she wishes she saw this comingORA Hosie Hanahaki AU that just got too out of hand with a lot of angst and crying.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Act I: Scene I: Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup, I know there's already a couple of versions of the hosie hanahaki au out there, so this is just another version! Enjoy!

Reading a book about the mythical world, enjoying all the lore and fables to read about, Josie Saltzman sits comfortably in her chair. Nothing else but her and her book. She hears a laugh and a voice, a laugh that tugs at her heart strings that it catches her attention. She looks up to see Landon and Hope. Smiling, holding hands, laughing and whispering nothing but sweet words into each other's ears. Landon spins Hope around, and Hope is smiling at Landon with such fondness in her eyes, laughing fondly at his cheesy jokes and goofy behavior. Her eyes filled with love, bright, blue and enticing, and a smile that tugged at Josie's heart roughly. And yet, she'd never know the feeling of being looked at fondly by Hope. And-

Josie feels a sharp pain in her throat, she clears it and tries to ignore the sudden dryness of it all. She turns away, ignoring the sudden rush of tears falling down her cheek. She places her focus back on her book. 

"Hey Josie." Says a voice. Josie looks up and smiles awkwardly as she notices the couple near her, holding hands still. It's awkward because she'd spent about a week and a half avoiding them. 

It'd been over a week and a half since Landon broke Josie, leaving her heartbroken, before running off to declare his love to Hope just seconds after. Not that Josie could blame him. Josie knows what it's like being in love with Hope Mikaelson because Josie is very well, in love with Hope Mikaelson. 

After returning everyone's memories, Josie remembered everything, and along with memories being returned, came feelings. Josie remembered who Hope Mikaelson was. Hope Mikaelson, a tribrid, the only one to ever exist, Hope Mikaelson, daughter to Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall.

Hope Mikaelson, the loophole of nature, and most importantly, Josie remembered and felt every emotion of who Hope is to her. Hope Mikaelson, the girl Josie's irreversibly, inexorably. irrevocably, inevitably in love with, Hope Mikaelson, the girl Josie harbored a crush on since she was just a little girl, Hope Mikaelson, the girl who Josie is so madly in love with, she burnt her room down (accidentally, of course), Hope Mikaelson, the girl Josie has been crushing on since they first truly met. Hope Mikaelson, the lonely girl who poked and poked everyone around her that Josie poked back in hopes that Hope would notice her existence. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who gave Josie the gift that allowed her to finally be seen, finally be heard. Josie had a love for Hope that was grand, that was..epic. The kind of love you only hear about in fairy tales or the kind of love you only see in movies. The kind of love Josie's mother used to talk about when re telling stories of her old flames. Hope Mikaelson, a great love she was to Josie, that Josie would never be to Hope. 

"Hi Josie," Hope smiles, she leans in and Josie's breath hitches, her cheeks burn slightly at the closeness of Hope and her, she feels like something is scratching her throat. Hope's breath sends a chill up Josie's spine as it touches her skin and she can barely breathe. She catches a whiff of Hope's botanic perfume. "I see you're reading a book called _'myths, legends, lore, fables and folklore.'_ That's cool." 

Josie nods, she doesn't have any words, how would she? She's in front of the girl she's deeply in love with. The itching in her throat doesn't go away and she finds herself struggling to breathe. She'd actively avoided the couple because it hurts to be around them. When her friends are off being the Super Squad, Josie is in her room, wallowing in self pity of what could have been, had she never returned everyone's memories. But Josie Saltzman is selfless. She wasn't going to ruin Hope's happiness for her own selfish gain. Hope's epic love as of right now and probably forever, is Landon. He is her true love, despite all the signs for Josie so desperately wanting Hope to be with her, it all pointed to Landon being Hope's epic love, Hope's greatest love. 

Josie refused to let any stupid teenage angst ruin what Hope and Landon had, a love so grand, that Josie swears it could save the world, but then again, Josie swears her love for Hope could also save the world. A love that she so desperately seeks for herself with Hope, but that could never happen. No, because if being with Landon makes Hope smile like that, then she'd surely give up all the happiness in her life for Hope. Almost-

Josie lunges forward and coughs violently, the pain burning and itching, something crawling up her throat. The cough startles the couple. Hope suddenly grows worried. Landon looks slightly concerned too but allows his girlfriend to take lead. 

"Josie, are you okay?" Hope asks. Josie coughs more, so Hope takes that as a _no._ She tries to rush over to her but Josie stops her. 

"I'm fine." Josie lies, she coughs more, then she coughs into her palm and out comes a petal speckled with blood. She crumbles up the petal and shoves it into her pocket before anyone can notice. "Don't come close, I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay." Hope replies. "Are you sure? I could walk you to-"

"Please, it's fine." Josie stands up hastily and brushes past the couple. "I-I have to run, excuse me." 

Josie runs to her room, ignoring Hope calling he name, she runs into kicking the door shut with her feet, and observes the petal in her hand. It's bloody and small but painful, nonetheless. 

_What the actual fuck?_

* * *

The next day, Josie takes a sick day. She spends most of her time lounging in her room, feet kicked up and reading, she feels better than she did the day before, when she had a coughing fit. 

"Josie? Can I talk to you?" Says a voice. It startles Josie

_Shit_ Josie thinks.

_Hope Mikaelson._

Anxiously, Josie arises from her bed and opens the door, there stands Hope Mikaelson, looking as beautiful and radiant as ever. Taking away Josie's breath and making her heartstrings pull. 

"Hope." She says nervously, "Hi."

"Hi, I didn't see you in class today and got worried." Hope smiles, "Are you okay?" 

"I will be." Josie smiles, "What brings you by?"

"I baked you some _feel better_ cookies." Hope says as she takes out a plate of cookies wrapped in saran wrap, handing it to Josie.

"Oh thank you, Hope!" Josie blushes a bit, "I appreciate it."

"Are you sure you're better?" Hope asks, and Josie nods, lying. "Okay..well if you're positive, do you want to join Landon and I for lunch? We miss you, I miss you. I hope things aren't too awkward between us anymore and the three of us can go back to being friends, and you and I can go back to being best friends.-" Josie's mind stands still, and almost draws a blank as the words of _Landon and I_ replay in her head. Landon, _right_ , the guy who is in love with Hope and the guy Hope is in love with, Hope's true love, Hope's soulmate, something she is to Josie, but Josie would never be to Hope. Josie suddenly grows pale and feels a sharp pain in her throat, something is messing with her stomach. 

"I miss you, Josie and we were practically best friends-" Hope stops when she sees Josie looking pale. "Are you okay, Josie?" she asks, now worried for her best friend, "You look ill." She places a hand on Josie's forehead and Josie feels her cheeks burn. "And you're burning up.. Do you want me to get your dad? or Lizzie?" 

"No..I'm-I'm fine." Josie lies, "Thanks for the cookies." She hastily shoves the cookies back in Hope's arms. Startling the older girl a bit. "I have to run. bye." She slams the door in Hope's face before her friend can get another word out, and runs into the bathroom. Something is crawling up her throat as she gets on her knees, hunches over the toilet and feels something. She gags and gags, something is burning and scratching, it hurts, it hurts so fucking much. She continues to gag until she finds herself throwing up, she throws up and throws up until there is no longer any urge to. She stares at the bowl and there are yellow roses with red tips floating around, along with blood. "What's happening to me?" She cries as she violently shakes, "God, what is happening to me.". She crawls into a ball, her head is throbbing as she cries and cries, her lungs feel like they're being stabbed by a sword and her heart feels broken, shattered into a million pieces. 

_So much fucking pain_

* * *

Josie spends the next couple of hours combing through every medical in the library. This makes no sense, nothing about it accidentally being a spell gone wrong or a hex. She knows going through "life's changes" aka puberty is different for young supernatural creatures, but it was totally something else when you begin to gut up flowers. Because gutting up flowers? Not something that's normal. At all. 

She's about to give up when she comes across something that catches her eyes. A drawing of a woman with a flower blooming out of her. The title catches her eye as well.

_The Unfortunate Disease Of_

_Unrequited Love._

She traces her fingers over the words, "Hanahaki disease.." she whispers. She readjusts her body and reads the blurb,

_Hanahaki disease is an old ancient tale of a woman who bloomed a flower inside of her and died. The woman harbored an unrequited love for a man in her town, a man who loved another. Her love caused a flower to blossom in her lungs, causing her to deal with the most unbearable pain she'd ever dealt with, coughing up bloody petals and sometimes throwing up bloody flowers. Unfortunately for her, the man married the woman he loved and the woman with the unrequited love died of a broken heart, with an orchid sprouting out of her mouth. While her love for the man remained to last forever, she was all too human._

Josie stared at the book and blinked, "Wait, what?" she said, she turned the page but found it to be on another disease. "That's it? This is insane." She checked her wrist watch. "I better go to bed." she muttered to herself. She gathers her items and stumbles across a black book with a rose designed cover. She grabs it and opens the book. The first page is titled 

_The Curse Of Unrequited Love_

Josie shoves the book into her pile and rushes back to her room. She knows Lizzie's going to throw a fit if she's late so she hurries off. Once she returns, she gets into bed and sits down. Opening the first page and reading it softly.

_New York; June 12th 1409 AC_

_It started at the sight of Juliet and Hamilton._

* * *

The next morning, Josie is sprawled on the bed, deeply invested in trying to learn more about this strange disease. A disease that only seems to affect the supernatural, mythical and magical. A disease that she seemed to get. She blames herself for allowing her to fall for Hope so hard, but how could she not? It's _Hope Mikaelson._

A disease of unrequited love? All because she's in love with Hope? As if her life couldn't get any stranger. Now she has to deal with a disease that could inevitably kill her and she is just clueless. 

She takes a look at her notes that she's written down. 

**1) This disease only affects the mythical, magical, supernatural and paranormal.**

**2) The flower depends on the person who the victim harbors feelings for.**

**3) The love is always unrequited or one sided,**

**4) There's simply no known cure.**

She groans loudly and scours through the diary she found. Nothing seemed to make sense. Suddenly the door opens and Lizzie enters.

"Ugh, please don't tell me you're still moping, Jo." Lizzie groans, "You need to move on from Frodo already." 

"Let me mope a little longer." Josie replies with a touch of sarcasm.

"It's been over a week, Josie." Lizzie says, "Anyways, get up, we're going out."

"What? We are?" Josie asks, "Where?"

"Kaleb is having a lake party." Lizzie replies. "Get your swimsuit on,"

"I hate swimming." Josie replies, "I'm not going."

"You're refusing to go out because Frodo The Hobbit and Hope Mikaelson broke your heart? Are you really going to just not live your life anymore?" Lizzie asks. 

"It's not about them anymore, Lizzie. I really could care less if Landon broke up with me and ran off to profess his love to Hope just seconds after." Josie snaps back. "Landon was in love with Hope before I brought back everyone's memories. It only makes sense those two would be back into each other's arms." 

"I can feel your pain. You're still hurt. Which is why Kaleb's party is just what you need." Lizzie smiles. "Don't swim if you don't want to. Just mingle."

"Lizzie, _no_." Josie argues.

"Josie, _yes_." Lizzie argues back. 

* * *

But of course, Josie went. It took over an hour of arguing, some begging, minor yelling for Josie to finally cave and go. She grabbed a drink and sat down on the bench, observing people as they walked by. She felt a light hand on her shoulder, she startled and turned her head, blood rushing to her head once she saw it was Hope. "Oh," she says, "Hope, hi."

"Hi," Hope smiles, "Can I sit?", Josie nods, "I didn't think a party would be very much your scene tonight."

"Yeah, well, it took a lot of begging from Lizzie to finally convince me." Josie says as she laughs. 

"Yeah, Landon insisted we come. He said things need to feel normal again." Hope replies.

"Things are back to normal." Josie replies, ignoring the pain in her stomach and throat when Hope mentions Landon. 

"Are they though?" Hope asks, her voice shaky, "Because it doesn't feel like it, with the way you always avoid me. Josie, I'm so sorry I hurt you.. If I had known.." 

This frustrates Josie, how can Hope not see how perfect she is and that's why Josie avoids her? She knew the truth, She'd fallen in love with Hope without her memories, she was never truly jealous that Landon had fallen for Hope. No, she was jealous because She'd fallen for Hope and Hope is in love with Landon. Selfishly, she wants Hope to herself. 

"Stop," Josie says, cutting Hope off. "You belong here, okay?" _you belong with me_ she thinks and Hope gives her a look, did she say that aloud? "You belong at this school." Josie grabs Hope's hand, "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"Are you sure?" Hope asks as tears are dripping down her cheeks. 

"Of course I'm sure." Josie replies. "I want you to stay here."

"Okay." Hope says softly as she wipes her tears, "Okay." 

"Hey Ladies." Says a third voice. The voice sends Josie back to reality. Landon. 

Josie watches as Hope looks up and those watery blue eyes of hers melts into a pool of adoration as she looks at Landon. "Hey babe." she smiles as she lets go of Josie's hand and gets up to kiss his cheek. The kiss to the cheek causes Josie to look away as her stomach coils uncomfortably. 

"I got you a drink." Landon says as he hands Hope a drink.

"Thanks babe." Hope smiles.

Josie groans as she drops her cup and it spills on the ground.

"Josie, are you okay?" Hope asks.

"I-I'm fine." Josie replies.

This time, Landon speaks, "You don't look so good, Jo."

"I said I'm fine." Josie replies. "Excuse me." she gets up and walks away from the couple, ignoring Hope calling her name. 

* * *

Josie wanders into the woods and starts to throw up more yellow roses. A multitude of them just spews out of her. "Gross." she mutters to herself. She walks back to the party and Lizzie approaches her.

"Josie, I told you to mingle. What are you doing?" Lizzie asks.

"I was mingling and then I went for a walk." Josie lies.

"You went for a walk as soon as you saw Hope and Landon?" Lizzie questions with a raised brow. 

The mere mention of Landon and Hope sends Josie's stomach into a fit of absolute discomfort. Josie collapses.

"Oh shit." Lizzie says, she rushes to her sister's aid, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Josie can't speak, all she can do is groan in pain as she starts to throw up flowers. Lizzie rubs her back but stops.

"Josie..what the hell?" 


	2. Act I: Scene II: Anatomy Of A Flower.

Josie watches as Lizzie reads the diary she found. It took several minutes for Josie to convince Lizzie that there was something sinister going on with her and it was much deeper than a mere mishap of a spell. Lizzie slams the book and throws it onto Josie's bed. 

"Let me get this straight." Lizzie says as she paces back and forth, Josie can feel the anxiety build up inside of her sister, "You have a flower inside of you and it's trying to  _ kill  _ you, all because you're fucking in love with  _ Hope fucking Mikaelson _ ?" 

Josie feels tension arise in her sister as she nods her head slowly, "Yeah.."

"What the hell, Josie. Since when were you in love with Hope? I thought you said it was nothing more than a crush." Lizzie exclaims anxiously. 

Josie sighs, "It...it started out that way, but then it developed into something deeper and more serious. The crush grew deeper and stronger, and soon enough, I realized I'm in love with her. I'm so in love with her, Lizzie, I can't help who I fall in love with." 

"Okay, well, what about  _ Landon _ . Weren't you upset because he broke up with you?" Lizzie asks again.

"I liked Landon, but I never loved him. I just gravitated towards him because I felt a part of me missing. I was so lost and confused because Hope was not in our memories." Josie explained. "We both gravitated towards one another because we were missing Hope. It all makes sense now. I was in love with Hope  _ before  _ I remembered her, and now  _ with  _ my memories back, I'm even  _ more _ in love with her." 

"God," Lizzie groans, "What is it about _ Hope bloody Mikaelson  _ that has everyone so in love with her." 

Josie chuckles dryly, "That's not the point here, Lizzie." 

"You're right." Lizzie nods, "The point is, you're  _ dying!"  _

"What do you want me to do? Stop being in love with Hope? I can't just do that!" Josie snaps. "I love her."

"I know you do, Jo, but maybe we can ask dad for help." Lizzie pauses, "No, actually we  _ should  _ ask dad for help." 

"Uh, no, absolutely not." Josie argues. "Telling dad would only make things worse. He'd lock me up or something, or worse, he'd freak out and call mom." 

"So, what, are you just going to let yourself die? Do you hear yourself, Josie? You're only 16!" Lizzie yells, her emotions getting the best of her. 

"I get it, okay?" Josie says, "I understand that I'm only 16, and I'm stuck with some mythical disease that could and probably will, inevitably kill me." 

"Which is why we need to tell dad!" Lizzie says, "We cannot figure this out on our own, Jo."

"Lizzie." Josie says calmly as she rises up from her bed and holds Lizzie's hands in hers, "Lizzie, calm down."

"Calm-" Lizzie's voice hitches, "Calm down! Do you hear yourself? You're willing to die! You have such a fucking  _ martyr complex  _ that you're willing to let yourself  _ die _ because you're so damn in love with someone you're  _ too good _ for. I can't lose you, Josie. What am I going to do if you die?" 

"Look," Josie says calmly, ignoring Lizzie's comment about her being "too good" for Hope, she notices Lizzie's emotions cause the room lights to flicker. "We will figure this out. I will figure this out. You need to trust me."

"I can't lose you Jo, I can't. I don't know what I'd do if you died." Lizzie chokes out, and Josie wipes away her tears. 

"I'm not going to die. Right now, the pain is almost tolerable." Josie replies softly. 

"You say that now, Josie, but what happens in a couple of months? or weeks? days, even? What happens if the pain is not something you can tolerate?" Lizzie asks worriedly. 

"Then I'll go to dad." Josie reassures her, hoping to ease her sister's worries. "okay?" 

"Fine." Lizzie says, not wanting her anxieties to escalate. "Fine. But no more secrets. If something's wrong, I can feel it and you need to tell me immediately. Okay?"

"I promise." Josie replies.

"Good." Lizzie responds, "So what exactly are we going to do about your flower?" 

"Well, I am simply going to do research, I don't know about you." Josie says

"I want to help," Lizzie says.

"Are you up for it?" Josie asks. 

"Absolutely." Lizzie replies. 

"And no whining." Josie tells her.

"Swear on it." Lizzie says as she raises her hands up.

"Okay." Josie nods. "also, I'm going to need to be away from Hope and Landon for a while. I need you to be my voice of reason."

Lizzie nods, "No Hope, No Landon, got it." 

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Lizzie asks impatiently. 

"No, I thought you said you'd be patient with me." Josie rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, I just want to find something. I know this is a "you problem". supposedly, but I still want to help." Lizzie replies. 

The twins have spent countless hours to days to weeks, in the library, trying to find an answer to Josie's flower problem. During break, they decided to take it outside of school because it's less likely a situation where they'd get caught. 

"You're making this harder than it has to be, Lizzie." Josie mutters.

"Look, let's just keep going." Lizzie says as she grabs another book from the pile while they sit outside on the picnic tables. "What do we have so far?" 

Josie looks at her list and reads it aloud in a soft hushed tone;

" **1) This disease only affects the mythical, magical, supernatural and paranormal.**

**2) The flower depends on the person who the victim harbors feelings for.**

**3) The love is always unrequited or one sided,**

**4) There's simply no known cure."**

Lizzie groans as she flips her book shut and buries her face in her hands. "Josie, this is ridiculous. Maybe we should find a professional in magic or something."

"No, you promised this would stay between us." Josie reminds her. 

Lizzie sighs and looks up from her hand, only to see the last two people she wanted to see.  _ Landon and Hope.  _ "Fuck."

"What?" Josie asks, she tries to turn her head, but Lizzie stops her.

"Don't look, just pack the stuff up and lets head back to the school." Lizzie replies. 

Josie nods as she gathers her books, and stands up. She swiftly turns around, only to slam right into Hope. Dropping the book she had in her hands. 

"Whoa," Hope says, "Careful there Jo." 

Josie gulps, and her stomach coils uncomfortable, her throat begins to burn. "S-sorry.". She tries to bend down to pick up the book, but Hope beats her to it. She grabs it and hands it to Josie. Their hands brush over each other's and Josie blushes at the minor contact. She'd been actively avoiding the older red head for a reason. The past few days Hope has tried to reach out to the younger girl, but much to Hope's disappointment, Josie avoids her at all costs. 

" _ Magical healings of flowers."  _ Hope says as she reads the title aloud. Josie's grip becomes stronger and she gulps again. Josie nods softly.

"Y-yeah." Josie replies. 

"You're not sick or anything, are you?" Hope asks with worry and concern in her voice. 

"No, I-I'm fine." Josie replies. "I am just doing research."

"Research.." Hope doesn't seem to buy it, "Right, okay.." 

"We were just leaving." Lizzie says, coming to her sister's rescue. "Bye now."

"Wait, we're going to grab lunch, do you want to join us?" Hope asks the twins, her eyes not leaving Josie. It was like a plea coming from Hope. She misses Josie, badly, and more than she wants to admit to herself. 

"No, we really need to get going." Lizzie replies. "Come along, Josie." 

"Wait." Josie stops, "I-I'll join you."

"You will?" Hope asks as her eyes light up.

"You will?" Lizzie asks between her teeth. "Excuse us." she pulls Josie aside. "What are you doing!?"

"Eating lunch." Josie replies.

"With the girl you're in love with and her boyfriend!? Are you insane!?" Lizzie whisper yells. "You look sick, Josie, like you're about to throw up flowers everywhere at the sight of them and you're going to sacrifice it all?"

"Look, it's one lunch." Josie replies. 

"One lunch is all it takes." Lizzie counters. "What happened to  _ 'Be the voice of reason Lizzie'  _ "

"I love her, Lizzie, I can't stay away forever." Josie argues.

"You have to!" Lizzie argues as she gently grabs Josie's arm,"You're literally dying."

Hope approaches them with caution, "Is everything okay here?"

"Yes." "No." Josie and Lizzie say in sync, and Josie jabs Lizzie's side with her elbow. 

"Well, what's going on? Maybe I can help." Hope offers, desperate to get through to Josie. 

"What do you know about flower spells? or curses?" Josie asks abruptly. 

"What kind of flower spells? or curses " Hope asks with a hum.

"One that could kill you." Lizzie blurts out, grunting as Josie smacks the back of her head.

"Uhm, well I don't know of any.." Hope replies. "Why?"

"We're just curious." They say in sync. 

"Okay...,,well, Jo are you going to join us?" Hope asks.

"Yeah." Josie replies. "Only for a bit though."

"Oh," Hope frowns a little, disappointed she wasn't going to see her little siphoner for longer than a lunch break, "Okay." 

Lizzie's grasp on Josie's arm hasn't left. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes." Josie replies, getting out of Lizzie's grip. "Lead the way." 

Hope's eyes lit up as Josie and her walk back to Landon, and Lizzie watches with caution as she can feel her sisters' anxiety, pain and overwhelmed emotions all at once. 

* * *

Josie sits across from Hope and Landon, who are still smiling at each other fondly and Josie feels alone and sort of terrified as her stomach coils and tightens and her lungs begin to feel pressure from the rose. Why did she agree to do this?

"So, Josie, I wanted to ask this without Lizzie around, but what's really going on?" Hope asks.

"Do you know of anything where a person throws up flowers?" Josie asks. "And then you know.." her voice trails off, "Dies." 

"No." Hope shakes her head, cautiously, "Not that I can recall." 

"Okay." Josie replies. 

The waitress comes by and asks what everyone wants to drink, Josie remains quiet, only ordering water. When the waitress returns, she asks what everyone will have to eat. Josie only orders a small meal while Landon and Hope order a couple of things.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Hope asks in concern once the food arrives. 

"I'm not that hungry." Josie replies softly. She slowly eats her sandwich and ignores Hope and Landon having their tender romantic moments. She can feel the flower pressing against her ribs. She groans when she sees Landon kiss the top of Hope's head. 

"Are you okay?" Hope asks once she notices Josie's behavior.

"I'm fine, I have to run." Josie lies, she pulls out $20 from her pocket, "This should cover my meal, thanks for inviting me."

"Josie, wait-" Hope can't finish her sentence because Josie rushes out. 

* * *

Ever since the incident at lunch, Josie continues to avoid Hope, again and again, and again. It's not easy, but it's the only way to make the pain she feels tolerable. 

"Josie," Hope says as she approaches Josie. She sees Josie's about to run but stops her, "Wait, please don't run."

The desperation in Hope's voice pulls Josie back. "Yes?" She asks quietly.

"Can I talk to you?" Hope asks, and the tone in her voice is clearly proof that she's on the verge of crying.

Josie sighs as she nods, "Okay." 

Hope takes Josie's hand and guides them to a place with chairs. Josie pulls her hand away from Hope and puts it in her lap. "Josie, why are you avoiding me?" Hope asks. 

"I'm not-" Josie replies.

"Yes you are," Hope argues, "You've been avoiding me since the party by the lake and you've been avoiding me since that lunch."

"I-I don't mean to." Josie replies innocently. 

"It feels like you're purposely trying to forget me, Josie. I'm back and everyone remembers me, but it's like to you, I don't even exist." Hope says to her. "Did I do something?"

"No, of course not." Josie responds. 

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Hope asks,tears running down her face "What did I do? Is it because I'm with Landon-" she chokes back on her own sob. 

"No, it's not." Josie replies. "I'm sorry."

"Please stop avoiding me, Jo." Hope begs, "I'm worried I did something." 

Josie pulls Hope in for a hug and holds her closely. "I'm sorry, I'll try to stop avoiding you."

"Thank you." Hope sniffles as she wipes away her tears.

* * *

Josie and Lizzie are arguing over what theme to have for their birthday. Josie says they should do medieval/renaissance, but Lizzie  _ insists _ they have a fairy tale theme. 

"I really think we should do my theme." Lizzie argues. "What fun is a renaissance theme anyway?"

"Hey!" Josie argues defensively, "I happen to think renaissance would be an excellent theme!"

"Ugh, why do we always argue about this stuff just before our birthday." Lizzie groans. 

"What if we combined our idea." Josie says.

Lizzie gasps, "That's an amazing idea!" she squeals, "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I was too busy pondering my death." Josie replies sarcastically.

"Don't." Lizzie warns. "Come on, let's go discuss the party some more in our room. 

  
Just as the two get up, Josie groans in pain and drops her notepad, her body falling to the ground. Lizzie, with worry, rushes to her sister's aid and her eyes land on what caused Josie to become weak and feeble.  _ Landon and Hope _ . "Everything will be okay, Josie." Lizzie says as she rubs her sister's back. "I like your idea, we're going to combine our theme." 


	3. Act I: Scene III: Under The White Rose.

Weeks roll by and Josie spends time with Hope again, she feels better knowing it eases Hope's worries, but spending time with her makes Josie happy as well. Much to Lizzie’s dissatisfaction. Josie cannot stay away from Hope. The girl she loves. Her greatest love. Every once in a while, Josie will pretend Hope is in love with her. During the moments they are alone, Josie pretends Hope’s with her and not the reality. The reality of which is Hope will never return her love. Hope will be there as a friend, and Josie will surely die with a broken heart. When reality hits her, she's in the bathroom throwing up, Lizzie by her side, rubbing her back, telling her she's killing herself slowly. 

Josie’s cleaning the ballroom. At Lizzie’s demand. There’s music playing. She takes a break and takes a seat, as she returns to the drawing of her outfit for the birthday party. Though, at Lizzie’s insistence, they have two parties. A “pre-party.” and the “party.” She hums and continues to shade in her dress. 

"Hey, Jo." Hope says as she walks over, "What are you up to?" 

Josie looks up and smiles, "I'm working on my drawing for my dress." she replies. She holds up the drawing and show's Hope a drawing of a yellow dress with a floral pattern. "What do you think?"

"I think you'd look beautiful," Hope says tenderly. 

Josie blushes, clearing her throat. "Thank you," she says quietly. "Now I just need to keep cleaning, otherwise Lizzie's going to lose her shit." 

Hope hums as she moves closer to Josie and as Josie stood up, Hope came closer and pulled Josie in. Now holding her hand as their bodies are close. The music turns into a slow dancing song. 

"Hope-" Josie gulps, caught off guard, her stomach suddenly coiling uncomfortably. "What-what are you doing?" 

"Dancing with you." Hope smiles softly. "What else does it look like?"

"But-but why?" Josie asks, uncomfortable, her heart racing. 

"Why not? Your party is coming up. You should get practice." Hope smirks, "And what better partner than me?" she grins. "Ms. Mystic Falls, yours truly." 

"I-" Josie blushes again, "I guess you're right." 

"Of course I am." Hope smiles, she yawns a bit. "I was wondering.."

"Yeah?" Josie asks.

"Will you tell me a story?" Hope asks quietly. 

"You want me to tell you a story while we're dancing?" Josie asks nervously.

"Please?" Hope asks. 

"Okay," Josie says softly. "This is the story of Pryamus and Thisbe." she began, "Their tale is tragic. It's about a couple in love whose family were rivals that they only loved in secret. One day, during their secret meetings by a lake, Thisbe spots a lioness, whose mouth was covered in blood. In fear, she runs away from the lioness, dropping her veil. The lioness approaches the veil and gets blood on it. Pryamus arrives at the lake and finds the veil covered in blood. Devastated, Pryamus takes his own life, plunging his sword into his chest. Thisbe returns to find Pryamus dead. Heartbroken, she too, takes her own life." 

Hope yawns as she leans in and rests her chin on Josie's shoulder. A part of her feels safe. Her breath tickles Josie's neck hair. "That was tragic." she says.

"Yeah, I don't think mythology has many happy endings,"Josie laughs, "Do you want us to stop dancing?" She asks softly.

"No, I like dancing with you." Hope smiles. "Can you tell me another one?" 

"Are you sure?" Josie asks.

"I like when you tell me stories." Hope replies. 

"This is the story of Hero and Leander." Josie says, "Hero and Leander,are two lovers celebrated in Greek legend. Hero,was a virgin priestess of Aphrodite at Sestos" Josie began, "he was seen at a festival by Leander of Abydos; they fell deeply in love, and he swam the Hellespont at night to visit her, guided by a light from her tower. Then one stormy night the light was extinguished, and Leander was drowned; Hero, upon seeing his body, drowned herself likewise to join him." 

Hope groans, "Why must you tell such tragic stories?" 

"Like I said," Josie smiles. "I don't think mythology has had many happily ever afters" 

Voices cut through and Landon calls Hope's name. 

"I guess I better go see what he wants." Hope smiles. She releases Josie and walks away. 

Josie, suddenly back to reality, groans as she collapses onto the ground, Lizzie running to her aid.

"What happened?" Lizzie asks.

"I-It hurts," Josie cries. Lizzie holds Josie's hand and rubs her back tenderly. 

"I'm right here, Jo." Lizzie says, "Perhaps you need a break. I've probably been overworking you. Why don't you go to our room and take a rest?" 

"I-I'm fine-" Josie argues, Lizzie tries to argue as she helps Josie stand up but Josie falls back down. This time, M.G runs over as well.

"Hey. What's going on with Josie?" MG asks.

"She's not feeling so well. She's being a bit stubborn." Lizzie says as she rolls her eyes. 

"Come on Jo, you gotta stop overworking yourself." MG comments. "Your birthday is in a week. You gotta got your boogie on." 

* * *

Days roll around closer to the twins birthday, and Josie is in the garden of the school, reading, when she sees Hope.

"Hey Josie." Hope smiles. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm just reading," Josie replies. "And I'm avoiding Lizzie. She has me working overtime." 

Hope laughs as she sits next to Josie, "What are you reading?"

"Tragic tales of mythology." Josie replies.

Hope rolls her eyes. "You have a weird taste in romance."

"Shut up." Josie playfully shoves Hope. "I can be romantic if I want to be." 

"Oh yeah? prove it." Hope teases.

"I'm going to dress up as a mix of Aurora and Belle for my birthday." Josie replies.

"That doesn't prove anything, you dork." Hope laughs. 

"I have nothing to prove to you, Mikaelson." Josie playfully says. 

Hope tosses her head back and laughs. The sound of her laugh causes Josie's heart to skip a beat. it's so beautiful, and her eyes light up when she laughs that it's mesmerizing, it sounds like angels singing. Josie can't help but think of Orpheus and Eurydice. If Eurydice was as beautiful as Hope, Josie can only begin to imagine how Orpheus fell in love with her. 

"Did you need something?" Josie asks, "Please don't tell me Lizzie sent you." 

"No, she didn't. I wanted to see you myself." Hope smiles. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me." she pauses, "Just us. Is that okay?" 

"it's more than okay." Josie says quietly, then she faces her ."Me?" she asks, "Why?"

"I miss you." Hope says, "You've been so busy and I almost never see you anymore." 

"Yeah, but you can always spend time with Landon." Josie comments softly. 

"Landon is my boyfriend but you're more important." Hope replies."You're my best friend." Josie nods as she ignores the twinge of pain and the pain in her lungs, along with a searing pain in her throat she feels when Hope mentions Landon being her _boyfriend_. 

Before Josie could respond, something caught her eye. It's a tiny ball of light, it's so small and bright that it almost looks like a..fairy? She stands up, "Do you see that?" she asks Hope, as the ball of light flies around, almost as if it's asking Josie to follow it. 

"See what?" Hope asks, confused at Josie's sudden odd behavior. 

"It's like a ball of light.. almost like a fairy…" Josie replies. She laughs a bit as it starts to fly around.

"Josie, please sit down, you're starting to worry me." Hope says.

Josie ignores what Hope is saying and begins to walk away, following the ball of light. 

"Jo-" Hope says, but Josie ignores her as she keeps walking, following the ball of light further into the woods. 

* * *

The ball of light turns around and flutters around Josie. She laughs. "Where are you taking me, little ball of light?" she asks. As she goes deeper into the woods, she comes across a giant golden tree with lavender flowers growing out of it and standing there is a woman with giant gold wings, she has beautiful locks of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello, Josette." The woman says, "I've been expecting you."

"Who are you?" Josie asks. "How do you know my name?" the ball of light flutters around Josie, and places a finger out. The ball of light transforms into a baby fairy. 

"My name is Eros, Josette. I am your guide." Eros responds.

"My guide?" Josie asks, "What do you mean?"

"I am here to work as your guide, provide guidance and point you in the proper direction." Eros responds, "For someone greatly dangerous, a darkness of a sort, is after you." she pauses, "A darkened spirit of some sort. Something my fellow Gods, Goddesses and Angels have not seen before. It's after you, Josette, and you alone." 

"I don't understand…" Josie says frustrated. "What is it you want?" 

"I noticed your love for Hope Mikaelson is powerful. Your love for your soulmate radiates some powerful energy." Eros explains.

"Hope is my soulmate?" Josie asks quietly. 

"Indeed, child, she is." Eros responds.

"I don't believe that. She's Landon's." Josie tries to argue.

"That is how it seems as of right now, but Hope Mikaelson is _indeed_ your soulmate, Josette." Eros explains calmly. 

"What are you doing here?" Josie asks.

"I've come to warn you." Eros explains, "If you do not tell Hope how you feel by midnight of this weekend, you will face a gruesome death."

"Midnight this weekend…" Josie's voice trails off, "You mean midnight _on_ my birthday or midnight _of_ my birthday?" 

"I'm so sorry, sweet Josette, but you will die at midnight just before your birthday." Eros responds. "If you do not have the love returned just as it strikes midnight or you refuse to take the cure, you will die." she kisses her hand and a holographic photo of Josie dying on the ground with a yellow rose with a red tip appears. 

"What.." Josie gasps as she stutters back and feels tears start to build up and the flower inside of her starts to push its way up against her lungs. "Why?"

"You've been cursed Josette." Eros replies. "But, there is a cure."

"A cure? I thought there was no cure." Josie responds.

"But there is, my fellow Gods and I created it centuries ago." Eros replies. "The cure lies with Anteros.The Goddess of Requited Love." 

"I don't understand, who cursed me?" Josie asks, "You're my guide or whatever, help me, please."

"Only the goddess of requited love, Anteros, knows the reality of who cursed you. " Eros says sadly. "She is the one who can help you." 

"Then take me to her, I'm ready for the cure." Josie insists.

Eros shakes her head, "I simply cannot, I'm sorry." 

"But why?" Josie asks, hot tears running down her face,

Eros blooms a yellow rose with a red tip from her fingers and places it in Josie's hands. 

"For the cure is not always perfect. If you choose to take it, you will never love again," Eros explains. "You will be free from the curse but you will never love again and Hope Mikaelson will be wiped from your memories."

"What happens to Hope?" Josie asks in concern.

"She will die of a broken heart. The pain of a soulmate forgetting you is too strong for even a powerful tribrid like herself, can handle." Eros replies sadly. 

"I can't tell her I love her, she loves Landon. Telling her will only ruin the balance of everything." Josie says as more tears run down her face. 

"You must, child, for it might be the only thing that can save your life." Eros sighs softly. She disappears and Josie is left there, standing and shaking. She's going to die? How can she do that to Lizzie? To her parents? To her friends? _and..and_ to _Hope?_ oh Hope.

Falling to the ground, Josie begins to shake and cry uncontrollably. She's inconsolable and she can feel all the pain that has built up over time ache within her bones. She's shaking and shaking tremendously, almost to the point where she's convulsing. Endless tears are spilling down her cheek. Before she realizes it, she's falling asleep as arms lift her up and carry her.. 

* * *

Josie's eyes open and she's back at Salvatore school. She looks around and sees Hope, who's been anxiously waiting for her to wake up. 

"Josie!" Hope says, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Josie asks, trying to play it off.

Hope frowns in concern, "I ran after you into the woods, I could hear you sobbing..It was terrifying. What happened out there? and don't say it was nothing. You were shaking and you were crying inconsolably." 

"I'm sorry if I scared you.." Josie apologies. "Have you seen my sister?"

"No, but I'll stay here for as long as you need me." Hope says as she grabs Josie's hand.

Josie gulps, the flower pressing itself against her ribs again, wrapping it's thorny thinly veiled vines around her lungs. 

"It's okay, Hope. You can head to bed." Josie insists, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Hope frowns, "Because I'm more than willing to stay here with you." 

"It's okay, Hope. _Go._ " Josie insists. 

Hope sighs, still worried about Josie and whatever is going on, but she nods, and leaves. 

* * *

The next morning, back in her room, Josie reads an entry from the diary that she found.

* * *

**_New York, March 12th 1609 AC.:_ **

_The love I carry for my sweet Lucinda is something that I've never felt before. With her green eyes and blonde hair, a smile that never seems to fade, I am so in love with her._

_The pain I feel, knowing I can never be with her, for she is a woman and so am I. For she is a vampire and I am not. My coven forbids marriage beyond a different species, so I placed a spell that allows this diary to only open at my touch.. but Lucinda is someone so beautiful. I love her so much.. I have been throwing up cherry blossoms. Lucinda's favorite flower. I am dying soon, and I will die knowing my love for Lucinda is immortal. I am a mere witch, I will die and I will die soon knowing Lucinda is my greatest love,_

* * *

The pain Josie feels reading the entry is unbearable. She knows the reality. She too, is going to die. She takes out a pen and turns to a blank page. Tears dripping down her face.

* * *

**_Atlanta GA, March 10th 2031:_ **

_Lizzie keeps insisting I tell Hope how I feel, but I cannot. She thinks Hope, being the powerful, beautiful, incredible tribrid that she is, can somehow help me, but she can't. The only way Hope would ever be able to help me is if I tell her I love her and she returns my affection. She won't, and that's something I have to accept. My death is coming. My birthday is in 4 days. I will die as soon as it strikes midnight on March 15th 2031. How can I do this to my sister? to my parents? to my friends? How can I do this to Hope? I don't want to die, but my death is almost...inevitable._

* * *

Josie groans in frustration. She slams the book shut and places a similar spell that the woman in the previous entry she's read did and placed it back in her side table. She turns her body and faces Lizzie, who's sleeping. She feels herself crying more, tears rushing down her face. Slowly, she finds herself falling asleep. Accepting her fate.


	4. Act I: Scene IV: It Takes Two To Tango A Budding Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I know this story is similar to other one's you've probably read. This story was originally inspired by all of them and I apologize if it's not entirely original! I sometimes pick up little details from other stories and use them in my own (w/out copying, of course) But I've written multiple hanahaki hosie au's and this is sort of just my writing style since I'm huge on mythology! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

On March 13th, Josie is writing Hope a note. A goodbye letter to let her know it's not her fault. 

_March 13th 2031_

_My dearest Hope;_

_By the time you read this letter, I am long gone. Though, you probably know that already. I want you to know that whatever happens is not your fault. The best decision I have ever made was allowing myself to fall in love with you. I love you, Hope Mikaelson, and I will always love you. Always and forever. You're my greatest love, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, and I will never forget you._

_Yours truly, Josette Olivia Saltzman._

_March 15th 2014 to March 15th (14th/13th) 2031._

* * *

March 14th rolls around and everyone is buzzing. Everyone is talking about the twins' pre party and actual party. The entire school is excited. 

Josie is sitting in the library with Lizzie, when Hope approaches her.

"Hey Josie." She smiles, "I want to show you something."

"What-" Lizzie says, "What about me?" 

"I'll do something different with you later." Hope tells Lizzie. "I think you'll like it." She says as she focuses her attention to Josie. 

"What's that?" Josie asks, the sight of Hope is now just as painful. 

"I want to take you on a little _early birthday_ expedition." Hope smiles. "Come with me and your day awaits, with yours truly." she pauses, "Is that okay? Just the whole day, you and me?"

"It's more than okay." Josie whispers to herself, she turns to Hope. "Yes."

"Come on then." Hope laughs as she pulls Josie's arms. 

"She better be back in one piece!" Lizzie yells as the two exit the library.

She takes Josie through the woods, beyond the old mill as they walk further and deeper. Hope laughs as she sees Josie struggle to balance across a log right above a tiny river, grabbing her hand to pull her further. She takes Josie right to a waterfall. 

"This is part of what I wanted to show you, stay close." Hope says, she grabs Josie's hand and leads her behind the waterfall. There stands a door. Hope opens the door and the two enter a secret garden. There's a beautiful garden with butterflies flying around, a giant tree stands in the middle and just by the giant tree stands a wishing well. Next to the wishing well is a small sinkhole. Inside the sinkhole is tiny sprouting flowers. Yellow flowers with a red tip. 

"Wow…" Josie gapes in amazement. "Hope.."

"This is my secret garden. I found the door a few years ago and I have planted flowers here ever since." Hope explains. She turns to Josie, "What do you think?" she asks, taking in the sun's warm ray as the wind blows Hope's hair and an aurela of the sun covers Hope in a warm blanket. 

And Josie thinks Hope is the most beautiful person ever. She swears on her life that Hope was a divinity crafted by the Gods themselves. Each detail carefully crafted for the sheer perfection and beauty that is Hope Mikaelson. She was positive that Aphrodite envies Hope's beauty. For no creature nor human, could compare to her greatest love's beauty.

"Hope.." Josie's speechless, "It's amazing."

"I'm glad you think so. This is one of many gifts I have for you." Hope smiles. "And tomorrow, I have even more gifts for you." she looks at Josie fondly, and Josie can feel the flower pounding against her ribs. Hope walks over and carefully caresses the bud of a yellow rose with a red tip. "I planted all these flowers years ago, but yellow roses with a red tip are my favorite." (Josie already knew this) 

"Why did you take me here?" Josie asks. "Why me?"

"When I was a little girl." Hope began, "All I wanted was a friend. A friend who would look at me and not see me for my father. But see me for who I am. See me for Hope." she explains. "It took years of finding and meeting the right and wrong people, until finally." Hope looks at Josie and she smiles softly, "I became friends with you."

"Me?" Josie asks, "Hope, you're amazing, you made friends because of your resilience and courage." 

"Oh Josie." Hope laughs, "Always trying to spin around a compliment. Let me compliment my best friend, will you?" She pauses, "I've lost nearly everyone. All my loved one's have died, almost anyway. They have all either died or left"

"I won't ever leave you." Josie says softly. "I promise." 

"I know. Which is why you're so special." Hope says softly. And Josie feels tears touch her tongue as her heart erupts with love. She has a spark of hope inside her heart, hope that maybe she'll get her wish, hope that maybe Hope loves her too, the flower pressing itself against her ribs, pounding and pounding, waiting to burst through. "This place can be our secret. We can come here when the world is cruel and we can be together. We can dance, or you can read and tell me stories." She pauses, "Or we can just cuddle under my tree and waste the day away with a nap." 

Hope places the yellow rose in Josie's hand, covering it with her own. _how devastatingly ironic_ Josie thinks, _Hope is giving me a flower that will kill me tonight._ Then Hope takes out a golden bracelet. 

"This is for you," Hope smiles softly, wiping away her own tears, holding the bracelet out. "Happy early birthday, Jo." 

"I'm in love with you." Josie says, throwing her voice at the wind, not facing Hope at all.

"What?" Hope asks, taking a step back, shocked, stunned, and taken aback. 

Josie's shaking, trembling actually, as she turns her body to face Hope. "I am _hopelessly, irreversibly, irrevocably, inexorably_ in love with you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." she began, "I've been in love with you since we met. I've been in love with you since you came to our school and I saw you, it was love at first sight. I've been in love with you since we were paired up for class and I couldn't take my eyes off of you.. I've been in love with you for so..so long." 

Hope licks her lips, unsure of what to make of this grand confession of love Josie's spilling out. "Josie.." 

"I'm in love with your eyes, I'm in love with your smile. I'm in love with your laugh. I'm in love with your silly puns, I'm in love with you, Hope, and I'm so in love with how you force yourself to stay awake so we can talk. I'm in love with your little gasps and comments when I tell you a story." she keeps going, "I'm in love with how you're so wonderful to people even if they're so damn rude to you. I'm so in love with you, God, I am so, so in love with you. Deeply." she rambles, "I am so in love with you, I accidentally set your room ablaze." she laughs a little bit. 

Hope shakes a little bit, tears begin to drip down her face, her grasp on the bracelet loosens and she drops it by her feet. "Josie, wait.." she pauses, "slow down, please stop."

"I'm so in love with how you're the literal _epitome_ of _hope_ as you radiate all the love in the world for people who are so selfishly cruel to you. I'm in love when you come rushing in to save the day like the hero you're meant to be. When we're together, there's so much magic and love that courses through my veins, so much love pumps right into my heart! I feel so alive with you, Hope Mikaelson." Josie shouts.

"I'm sorry." Hope sobs out.

And just like that, the light, love and magic vanish from Josie's heart. She's pulled back to reality, smacked in the face with the truth. Hope isn't in love with her, she's in love with Landon. But after being taken here, transported to this magical, mystical place, Hope looking at Josie like she's special. Hope _telling_ Josie she's special…. Josie had hope, selfishly, foolishly, almost, Josie had hope. 

"I _love_ you," Josie says, getting one last bit of her confession out. "I am so in love with you." And Hope's sobs fill the air, the silence is almost...too much to handle. "But you don't love me like that, do you?" she pauses, "Not the way I love you, right? Not the way you love him." 

"Josie," Hope cries, "I'm _so_ sorry, I never knew, I don't know, I can't, I-" 

Josie steps back, dropping the yellow rose and Hope steps closer, each step back, Hope steps closer.. She can feel the rose budding and sprouting, pounding and pounding against her ribs. Harder and harder. Rendering her ability to breathe. "It's okay," Josie says, "I understand. I knew what you'd say but me, selfishly, I wanted to tell you, even if I knew your answer." She does something bold, she kisses Hope, but pulls back quickly. "I'm sorry." 

"Josie-" Hope chokes out, "Josie can we talk about this-" But it's too much for Josie to handle and she doesn't want to hear it. It hurts. Everything fucking hurts. It hurts to be around Hope. So she runs away. Running away from her greatest love and greatest heartbreak, away from a soulmate, from _her_ soulmate that isn't meant to be. 

"Don't go Josie. Please! Come back!" Hope cries out. But Josie keeps running. She's running and running. Not looking back. 

* * *

Josie runs into the woods, the flower pressing against her stomach as she runs and runs, the pain is unbearable. She can hear the Gods and angels mocking her, laughing at her pain. She's in so much pain. "Why are you doing this to me!" She yells. "Why did you do this to me!" She cries as she falls to the ground. Shaking. She pounds her fist into the solid ground. "I'm already in so much pain!" She cries as she pounds her fists harder and harder, "I'm already in _so much fucking pain!!"_ She starts to throw up and throw up until she no longer needs to. Bloody roses emerge from her throat, along with some bile and some mucus. 

The tiny ball of light flutters around Josie, and she gasps for breath. "Eros…" she says quietly.

"Josette," Eros says as she arrives from the sky. "My dear child."

"Eros." Josie groans. "What kind of guide are you if you can't help me? What could you possibly do to help me now? I'm in pain, my heart is broken, literally and metaphorically speaking. And yet, I'm still going to be dead by tonight." 

"And I'm so so sorry." Eros says as she caresses Josie's chin. "I wish I could help you."

"Can you take me to Anteros?" Josie asks, "I'm ready."

Eros shakes her head; "Time is not here yet. It will be soon but you mustn't give up." 

"She doesn't feel the same way!" Josie yells. "I am in so much pain! Just _please_ !" Josie begs. " _Please_ make it stop!" 

"I have something for you." Eros says, she pulls out a vial of golden liquid, speckled with red petals. "This is from our ambrosia tree. The Goddess of healing created it." 

Josie snatches it and gulps down the sweet taste of honey and cinnamon. "Thank you."

"Of course, sweet child." Eros says softly. "This should place the flower in a dormant state and all the while, help the pain become something a little easier to tolerate." 

"Why did this happen to me, Eros? Why did this happen to me?" Josie sobs out.

"I wish I could tell you the answer, Josette, but in truth, I do not know." Eros sighs sadly. 

"I need to say goodbye." Josie sobs out.

"And you will." Eros says softly, "Which is exactly why you mustn't see Anteros yet." 

Before Josie can speak again, Eros is gone. She lies there, sobbing when someone approaches her. 

"Rafael?" Josie says.

"It's me Jo, it's okay." He says. "Lizzie sent me to come find you." 

"Is she okay?" Josie asks, now worried.

"No, she's on edge. She wants you at the school." Rafael replies. 

"I'm in too much pain to move." Josie confesses, sort of embarrassed.

"I gotcha." Rafael says as he picks her up bridal style. "Are you okay? What happened."

"It's a long story…" Josie replies sadly.

"Is this about you and Hope? You're in love with her, right?" Rafael asks.

"How…" Josie asks.

Rafael chuckles. "I was also in love with Hope, Josie. I can tell." 

"Well she was surely shocked." Josie sighs. "I'm such a fool. I should have known she won't love me back."

"No," Rafael says. "You're a wonderful girl, Josie. I think Hope is the foolish one. I love Landon, he's my brother, but Hope missed a shot with you."

Josie blushes, Rafael sure is sweet. "Thank you, Rafael."

"Anything for the birthday girl." Rafael smiles. 

Once the two arrive back at the school, Rafael sets Josie down in a seat. MG walks over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks. "Lizzie was so anxious, she was on edge."

"I'm fine.." Josie sighs. "Can I ask you a favor?" 

"Anything." MG nods. "I'm your guy."

"Promise me you'll always cherish Lizzie. No matter how she'll have you?" Josie asks.

"Of course I will." MG replies with a shy smile. "I love her, I love both of you." 

Josie pulls MG in for a hug, and tears escape her eyes. She's going to miss MG the most. Besides Hope and her sister, MG is someone Josie _treasures_.

"Is this about Hope?" MG asks. "I know you're in love with her. I can see it in your eyes."

"God, does _everyone_ know?" Josie laughs.

"It's okay. Your secret's safe with me." MG swears on it.

"She knows," Josie sighs, "I gave a whole romantic spiel to her. Confessing my love in such a fast paced way.."

"Hey," MG says, "That's brave of you, Jo."

"I'm such an idiot." Josie laughs bitterly. "Of course, of course Hope would never love me." 

"Stop putting yourself down, Jo." MG says, "You can't help who you love, if anything, Hope's the foolish one for not loving you back." 

"Thanks, I better go find my sister." Josie says. She gives MG one more hug before she gets up from the chair and heads to her room. 

Once she enters her room, she's greeted by a very unhappy, on edge, anxious, apprehensive, Lizzie.

"What happened?" Lizzie asks, Josie can tell Lizzie has been crying. 

"It's nothing." Josie replies.

"Bullshit!" Lizzie yells. "What the hell happened? What did she do to you?" 

"Nothing, _Elizabeth_!" Josie yells.

"That's such crap, _Josette,_ and you _know_ it. Don't you remember? I can _feel_ what _you feel_ . I felt you dying. I felt you dimming, vanishing,. I felt you fading away. I was in pain. I was in so much pain. In pain and cold." Lizzie cries. "So I'm going to ask you this _again_ . _What happened."_

"I told Hope how I feel." Josie blurts out.

Lizzie's face falls. Now she gets it. She walks over and guides her sister to her bed, allowing her to lie down and to be embraced in a twin cuddle. She carefully wraps her arms around Josie and kisses the side of her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry…" Josie sighs. "I should have known better than to tell her. God, I'm just so fucking _foolish_." 

"Hey. What you did was really brave. And Hope is the one who's foolish." Lizzie tells her. "Do you want me to fight her?" 

"No," Josie laughs. "You don't have to fight anybody." 

"She deserves better than a hobbit." Lizzie bitterly mutters.

Josie laughs, "I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too." Lizzie replies. 

* * *

The pre party has begun, Josie enters the ballroom wearing a yellow dress with a flower design. She looks stunning and she's happy to be at her pre party, despite the reality of it all. Despite the fact she's dying. 

"Hey birthday girl." MG says as he walks over to her, "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Josie giggles. The two of them begin to dance and it all feels right. Except it'll never be alright because Josie is dying. She'll be dead once the clock strikes midnight. On her 17th birthday. All because she's in love with Hope. 

Once the music stops, Josie lets go of MG and wanders away. She finds herself near Landon, who asks her if she'd like to dance. Josie simply agrees.

"Josie!" Landon says, "I'm so sorry I broke your heart. I never meant to." 

"It's okay." Josie replies. She can't blame Landon. Nearly everyone has fallen for Hope and Landon just so happened to be the one Hope fell for. 

"Can we dance like this again tomorrow?" Landon asks, "I've missed dancing with you. Even as friends."

_Tomorrow._ Josie thinks _she'll be dead._ Josie nods, lying. Once the music's over, Josie wanders away and finds herself dancing with Rafael. 

"Hey Jo!" Rafael says, "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better. Thank you for bringing me back to the school." Josie replies. As the music dies down and turns into the same slow song that Hope and her dance to days before, all the pain rushes back to Josie, just as she finds herself being whisked and spun right into Hope's arms. Who, instead of spinning Josie off to someone else, stays and pulls her in close. Hope's breath tickles Josie's skin, sending goosebumps. 

"Hope," Josie says, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing with the most beautiful girl here, obviously." Hope responds. "What else does it look like?" 

All the pain is too much for Josie to handle and she is just tired. Too tired. So tired. The slow dance song makes Josie's pain worse, the flower pounding. 

"Josie, about the garden.." Hope begins, "I just wanted to tell you something, I-"

"You look beautiful." Josie says, cutting Hope off. Hope is wearing a red dress. A little similar to red riding hood's outfit, except it's more of a dress this time. "You always look so damn beautiful." she says sadly, choking on a sob, she just is so tired. "and I meant everything I said at the garden, Hope" Josie tells her, "I love you, but I won't ever demand love back." she begins, "You and Landon love each other, and I know you're in love with Landon, just as in love with him as he is in love with you." she continues. "I'd never get in between you two." she says. She pulls Hope in close. "I want you to know you're my greatest love, Hope Mikaelson. I will love you til I die. Til my last breath leaves this planet, this Earth, this world." she whispers, "I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Always and forever." Just then, she does something bold. She kisses Hope. Hope melts into the kiss, but Josie pulls away before Hope can really take it all in. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." she says. "I love you, always." She kisses Hope's cheek 

"Josie-" before Hope can get another word out, she's spun into Landon's arms. Who seemed to not have noticed the kiss. Before watching Josie walk away.

"Hey there Miss. Mikaelson," Landon smiles, "You look beautiful. As always." 

Josie begins to walk away. Not looking back, but then she does look at back, she looks at Hope and Landon, dancing and being each other's true loves, she looks at Lizzie, who's having the time of her life dancing with MG. She looks at Rafael, who's dancing with some girl and she looks at her dad, who's talking to Dorian. All her friends and family she'd miss terribly. 

* * *

Josie wanders into the woods, her stomach aching and the flower ready to burst out of her. She wanders further and further, finding herself in Hope's garden ( _ironic again_ , Josie thinks _dying where my love was confessed, how poetic_ ) before falling to the ground and coughing up blood. Blood seeping through her dress. A ball of light flutters around her, tickling her nose.

"Eros?" She says, she looks up and sees a different Goddess. "You're not Eros."

"No, I am not." The Goddess replies.

"You're Anteros." Josie says. The Goddess simply nods. "Why did you curse me?" 

"Josette. Do you know the origin of the hanahaki disease?" Anteros asks and Josie shakes her head.

Anteros sighs sadly as she kisses her fingers and a hologram appears. 

_"It was over a century ago, maybe more. There was a powerful warlock by the name of Pier. He was in love with a beautiful witch named Raven. Raven was arranged to be married to a sorcerer named Wilmot. A man of true power and true anger that coursed through his veins at the idea of another man loving Raven."_ Anteros began to explain. " _Little did Pier know, Raven loved him all the same. His love was returned. But they could not be together. For Raven, is Wilmot's wife to be & Pier was Wilmot's pupil. Wilmot grew jealous and suspicious of Raven and Pier that he grew envious and dark. So, all the while, he did something. Consumed with dark magic and the evil angel Adriel as well as the dark Goddess Hermosa whispering insecurities into Wilmot's ear, Wilmot placed a curse on Raven. Should her love for Pier be true. A flower would bloom out of her upon her death." _ Anteros explains as she pulls out a vial of a silvery liquid, speckled with yellow, red and pink petals. Josie knew it was the cure. " _Still consumed with dark magic, Wilmot hired wizards to kill his wife-to-be. To see if her love was faithful for him or if she loved Pier in secret. One night, a wizard capturer broke into Raven's home and killed her, with a flower blooming out of her. Pier came across her body and screamed at the Gods, asking that they take him and spare his beloved. Only to take his life after. Upon arrival, Wilmot noticed the flower had bloomed. Disgusted and still overcome with dark magic, he pierced their bodies together. Binding together their heart and their soul, then he placed the same curse he placed on Raven on their reincarnated souls, their twin flames and their future descendants."_ Anteros speaks. _"Cursing them to face the same fate over and over again in an endless cycle. Falling hopelessly in love, only to meet the same gruesome death."_ Anteros stops, "Do you know what this means, Josette?" 

Choking on her own blood and sobbing as blood rushes up her throat, Josie nods. "Yes." She sobs out, "Hope and I are connected to Raven and Pier." she chokes out 

Anteros nods sadly. "Yes. You and Hope are their reincarnated souls." She speaks. "I've had the unfortunate duty of guiding their reincarnated souls as well as their twin flames and their descendants to be reunited, but it has yet to happen." She pauses. "Wilmot was disgusted at the fact that their love was in secret. Away from him." 

"I told her though, Anteros!" Josie sobs. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"No." Anteros sighs sadly. "Unfortunately for you, the love must come from both halves of a soul or both souls." She moves the cure closer to Josie. "This is the cure. Many people have chosen not to take it because they cannot bear to lose their love. This is up to you."

Josie grabs the vial and convulses, throwing up flowers as the rose's prickly vines wrap it's way around her heart. Anteros is gone & the ball of light is back, and so is Eros. 

"Eros.." Josie says.

"Josette, my sweet child." Eros says softly.

"Eros. What do I do? Oh what do I do?" Josie sobs. "I love Hope but I'm in pain. How can I do this to her? Oh God, what do I do?" 

"You must decide, Josette." Eros says with watery eyes as she caresses Josie's chin. "For time is running out."

Before Josie can respond, she coughs up petals and thorny roses. She throws up blood as her back arches up in pain. Giant roses emerge from the ground, creating a barrier around the Goddess and Josie. The ground shakes and the sky thunders. Vines from the ground emerge and wrap itself around Josie's neck, holding her down to the ground as she chokes on her own blood. Drowning in it practically. She has the vial in her hand & the sky thunders again. She hears a chime. It's midnight. _Her birthday._ She feels the last petal fall, she hears angels crying, and she slowly loses her ability to see.

**_Fade To Black_ **

* * *

"You look beautiful." Josie says, as the two sway to and fro on the dance floor, the setting for the two of them is beyond romantic, and Hope can't help but blush at how Josie was looking at her, the way Josie looks at Hope is not even a way Landon looks at her, and Josie looks stunning. Like a real life princess. Nobody could compare to her Josie's beauty. She wants to tell Josie that she's the beautiful one, but bites back the urge to. "And I meant everything I said at the garden, Hope'' Josie tells her, "I love you, but I won't ever demand love back." she begins, "You and Landon love each other, and I know you're in love with Landon, just as in love with him as he is in love with you." she continues. Hope is amazed at Josie's selflessness. A part of her feels horrible, she essentially rejected Josie when she knew she'd say yes in a heartbeat if it weren't for Landon. "I'd never get in between you two." she says. Josie pulls Hope in close. "I want you to know you're my greatest love, Hope Mikaelson. I will love you til I die. Til my last breath leaves this planet, this Earth, this world." she whispers, "I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Always and forever." Just then, she does something bold again. She kisses Hope. Hope blushes as she finds herself grinning and melts into the kiss, but Josie pulls away before Hope can really take it all in. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." she says. "I love you, always." She kisses Hope's cheek. 

  
  


"Josie-" before Hope can get another word out and realize the reality, the truth, something grand, something amazing, the brink of a realization, of a revelation...She's spun into Landon's arms. Who seemed to not have noticed the kiss. Before sadly watching Josie walk away.

"Hey there Miss. Mikaelson," Landon smiles, "You look beautiful. As always." And Hope smiles weakly, but something doesn't feel the same as it does when she dances with Landon. Landon, right, her boyfriend, the guy she loves, right? Then again, she wonders why she doesn't feel the same warmth she does with Landon as she does Josie. Why she can't help but feel an empty feeling in her heart as she watched Josie walk away. Why she gets lost in Josie's eyes and not Landon's. Why Landon's kisses aren't as blood rushing as Josie's are? Why is she always thinking about Josie? Missing Josie? Wanting to hold Josie's warm, soft hands and not Landon's. Wanting to stare into Josie's warm, chocolate brown eyes and not Landon's calm green ones? Why does Josie make her giggle like a schoolgirl with a schoolgirl crush? Why is Josie the only one who makes Hope blush by just looking at her? Why is everything about Josie? It's almost if she's-

Hope gasps, and reality smacks her right in the face. Everything is about Josie because she loves Josie! Suddenly, she stops dancing, ignoring Landon's puzzled face as she frantically looks around the room for Josie. The eyes and the smile that Josie has are the only thing that could calm Hope's worries. Worries that she's too late. Worries that maybe she just drove the girl she loves into the arms of another man or woman. 

She releases Landon and walks away, ignoring Landon calling after her. She quickly searches every corner possible, but nothing, and the sound of Lizzie screaming and crying pull Hope out of her thoughts.

"NO" Lizzie screams, grabbing her chest and collapsing to the ground, "This isn't happening, God, tell me this isn't happening!" She cries, she starts to scream for Josie, "Josie! Josie where are you!" she cries again, "Josie, no, no, no! Please no!" 

Hope rushes over and Lizzie looks up at Hope, frantic. "Find her,." Lizzie begs, "Please,Hope, find her!" 

Hope runs out of the school and darts into the woods. She smells something, blood? it's blood. She gasps, "no." she whispers in fear. She keeps running and runs into the garden. Standing there, absolutely horrified at what she is witnessing. There were giant roses that had emerged from the ground, and from what she could see, Josie was trapped! 

Quickly, Hope blasts the giant roses away to reveal Josie, tied to the ground, shaking terribly, she's coughing up blood and she's bleeding out quickly,. _and..and there are..there are_ yellow roses with red tips blooming out of her mouth, and a woman caressing her chin, telling her everything was going to be okay.

"Don't touch her!" Hope growls, she runs over and rips the vines apart."Josie! Oh my God, what do I do? I don't know what is going on? What do I do? What do I do-'" she chokes on a sob as she gets to her knees and holds Josie, wiping away the tears and blood that spilled out of Josie's eyes, carefully pulling Josie into her lap. She tries to comfort Josie, hold Josie, and stop the horrible trembles that Josie is experiencing. She places a kiss on Josie's forehead, "I'm right here." Hope looks up at the Goddess and glares, "What did you do to her!"

"It is too late, Hope Mikaelson," The Goddess says. "Josette refused the cure. She refused to save you." 

"Save me?" Hope asks, "I don't understand." Something flashes in her eyes and she looks at Josie's hand. She grabs the vial out of her hand. "Is this it? Is this the cure?" She asks as she rips the lid off. 

The Goddess nods, "Yes, but Josette has decided-"

"I don't care! I really don't care what she wants" Hope growls angrily and wetly, "I could save her, she's _dying_ !" She yells, "She's fucking dying!". Hope moves the vial towards Josie's lips, just as Josie gushes up an abundance of yellow roses. "Josie, just-just hold on." Hope says. She tries to place the vial by her mouth but Josie refuses. She weakly shakes her head. "What do you mean, no! Don't be such an idiot! She yells. She tries again but Josie places a tight Hope's arm. "Please, Josie! I need to save you! I don't care if you're trying to save me or whatever the fuck is your plan. My life isn't on the line here! _Yours_ is!" with her free hand, Josie makes the sign language of _I love you,_ with her fingers. Hope sobs louder. "Please stop being so fucking stubborn!" Josie gushes up blood and roses all over Hope's dress just as her hand falls and her eyes slowly stop moving, and Hope can hear her last breath. "Shit," Hope curses, "Josie.. fuck, no, no, no." she places the vial in Josie's mouth, hoping it works. "Come on, come on, come on.." she whispers. Once the vial is empty, Hope throws it as far away from her as she can. She shakes Josie's body, "Wake up! Wake up!" 

Hope frantically looks around to see Eros is gone. "Wait!" she cries, "I-I don't know what's going on but please help her! Please save her! If you need to take someone, take me! Please! help her!" she begs, "I-I love her!" she sobs, She looks back down at Josie's lifeless eyes and her lifeless body, and cries. "I love you, Josie. I'm so in love with you. I'm so deeply in love with you.. you stupid, stupid idiot!" She buries her head into Josie's chest and slams her fists onto the ground. She cries and cries, screaming at the top of her lungs her love for Josie. "You promised me, Josie, you promised you'd never leave me!" she sobs louder as screams fill the air. 

"Please don't leave me, Josie-You promised!"

**_Fade to Black._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to give me feedback! However, if you're blatantly hating, I will delete your comments. Thanks for all the kudos'!
> 
> come find me on twitter: @pink_ranunculu


	5. Act II: Scene I: Mourning My Lover.

Ever since Josie's death, Hope hasn't left her room much. She spends most of her days avoiding everything and everyone, crying in her room. Hope has barely eaten since the night Josie died in her arms and she spent hours crying over her body. She can't seem to get herself to do anything but mourn the girl she was and still is, deeply in love with. 

Lizzie Saltzman knocks on Hope's door, and with luck, she gets an answer. Hope opens the door and she looks at Lizzie with baggy eyes and tears dripping down her face. She's been crying again. She hasn't stopped crying since Josie died a week ago. 

"What do you want, Lizzie?" Hope asks bitterly, "If you've come to check up on me, no, I'm not doing okay."

Lizzie sighs, "I-I know.." she says softly, "But I found this under Josie's pillow." she hands Hope an envelope, "I didn't read it, but I had a feeling it's meant to be for you." then Lizzie pulls a phone out of her back pocket. "I also found a video message on this phone, a video of Jos-" She chokes on her own sob and Hope's bitterness sort of melts away. She knows Lizzie is hurting just as badly, she did lose her  _ sister _ , her  _ twin _ after all, and while Hope is the one who had Josie die in her arms,Lizzie was the one who felt Josie dying. "Josie..I think it's a video message for you." she hands Hope the phone and then pulls her in for a hug. "I miss her too, Hope. I miss her every single second of my life, It's okay to miss her, it's okay to mourn the girl you love, it's okay to hate everyone and it's okay to be angry at the Gods for taking her from you.. just don't shut people out. Especially me, please. I need you right now." she whispers. And Hope shivers at how Lizzie's calming voice is eerily similar to Josie's. Lizzie pulls back, "Okay?"

Hope nods, "Okay." she chokes out. And with one last look, Lizzie leaves Hope to her thoughts. 

Hope shuts her door, setting the phone and note on her dresser and runs right back to her bed and cries into her pillow. She screams and throws her body around, screaming and crying for Josie. She just can't handle the pain. 

"I'm sorry, Josie." she sobs as she looks up and looks at her wall. She stares at a photo of Josie smiling, "It's all my fault. I couldn't save you and it's all my fault." 

She forces herself to get up and walks to her desk, shaking. She grabs the envelope and flips it over, reading what is written on it.

_ To Hope _

_ For when I am gone. _

Hope bit her lip.  _ Did she know all this time that she was going to die? Why didn't she tell me? _ All the thoughts run through Hope's mind as she gently opens the envelope. She pulls out the letter and opens it, the paper is stained with tears and a fresh new batch of tears spill on the paper as Hope prepares herself to read it.

_ March 13th 2031 _

_ My dearest Hope; _

_ By the time you read this letter, I am long gone. Though, you probably know that already. I want you to know that whatever happens is not your fault. The best decision I have ever made was allowing myself to fall in love with you. I love you, Hope Mikaelson, and I will always love you. Always and forever. You're my greatest love, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, and I will never forget you.  _

_ Yours truly, Josette Olivia Saltzman. _

_ (March 15th 2014 to March 15th (14th/13th) 2031) _

Hope chokes out on a sob as she clutches the letter to her chest. Everything hurts and the truth is, she will always blame herself for not letting Josie how she feels sooner. If she hadn't been such a  _ coward,  _ maybe Josie would be alive and in her arms. 

"I'm so sorry Josie." She sobs out. She falls to the ground and pounds her fist into the floor. "This is all my fault." 

There's a knock on the door. Hope doesn't bother to fix herself up. Anyone who came by to check on Hope and to see how she is doing, simply knows the tribrid is heartbroken. She opens the door to reveal Landon.

Landon. Her boyfriend.  _ Right _ .

"Hey Hope." He says softly. "How are you?"

"Peachy." Hope says sarcastically. 

"I uhm. I brought you some flowers." Landon says awkwardly as he puts out a bouquet of yellow roses with red tips.

Hope chokes out on a sob as she grabs the bouquet and throws it onto the ground, stomping on it. She stomps on it and starts to scream and cry. 

"Hope- Hope stop!" Landon says as he tries to get her to calm down.

"Why would you give me flowers!" She growls wetly. "Of all the flowers in the world, why yellow roses!" 

"I-I thought it would help you!" Landon says defensively. "I know you love yellow roses!" 

"Those are the same kind of flowers that Josie was throwing up on the night she died!" Hope yells. "I  _ hate _ them. I  _ hate _ them! I  _ hate _ these  _ stupid stupid _ flowers!" She starts to sob louder as she falls to the ground. 

Landon steps back and feels his own tears escape his eyes. He's never seen Hope so broken and he can't help but feel for her. He lost Josie too. A girl he had feelings for. A girl who will  _ always _ remember him as  _ the boy who broke her heart _ . 

"Get out." Hope growls as she looks up at the boy.

"What- but Hope-" Landon tries to speak.

" _ GET OUT _ !" She booms. "Get away from me. I don't want to see you!" 

"Hope..". Landon says as calmly as he can. "I know you're still upset over Josie-"

"You don't get to say her name!" Hope yells. "She was _my_ friend, not yours!"

"Hope-" Landon says sadly, with hurt in his eyes. "She- She was my friend too."

"You don't get to say her name!" Hope yells again. "You know how it feels to hold her hand & cuddle her close. To smell her scent and to hold her tight. To kiss her lips and to say how you feel." She yells. "You got to be with her Landon!! I'll _never_ get to!"

"Hope. What are you saying?" Landon asks, sort of hurt. 

"I'm in love with Josie Saltzman!" Hope spits out venomously. "I've always been in love with her. I just never knew!" 

"Hope-" Landon says calmly. "What are you trying to say?"

"We're over." Hope says bitterly. And without another word, she slams the door in Landon's face. She grabs the phone and opens the video message. 

"Oh Josie…" she sobs as her fingers touch Josie's face. "I wish this was all a nightmare. I wish you were still alive. I wish you were here with me in my arms." 

She sighs as she presses play.

_ Josie sits down in front of the phone and she's been crying. "Hey Hope." She says. "I know it must be weird to watch a video of me before I.." she chokes on a sob. "Before I die." She says sadly as tears spill out of her brown eyes. "I- I want you to know this isn't your fault. Me dying is not your fault. You deserve to be happy & have a happy ending with Landon."  _

Hope sobs. "I wanted a happy ending with you, Josie." 

_ "I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. I love you so much that I'm dying.. I love you with all of me. The best decision I made was allowing myself to fall deeply in love with you." Josie continues. "Now I know you're probably either mourning me still or you've been able to move past my death and you're living life as normally as you can without me…" she says, "I just want you to know that I'm still in love with you, even from beyond the grave." She speaks. "I love you, always and forever." She says. "Goodbye Hope. I love you."  _

The video ends and Hope cries again. Hearing Josie's voice and hearing seeing Josie's face. Seeing Josie  _ alive.. _ "I love you too." Hope sobs out. 


End file.
